


music club

by sweetlikehyunjin



Category: Weeekly (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gay, m u s i c c l u b, okay thank, some homophobia, weeekly high school/secondary school au i haven't decided which one yet, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikehyunjin/pseuds/sweetlikehyunjin
Summary: seven girls from very different backgrounds get put into a music club, none of them know eachother. let's see how this goes.(cross posting from my wattpad: x-minjihyunjin
Relationships: Han Jihyo | Jihan/Jo Hyewon | Zoa, Kim Jimin | Monday/Lee Jaehee, Park Soeun/Shin Jiyoon/Lee Soojin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. introductions

soojin  
name: lee soojin  
birthday: 12/12/01  
class: 4A  
best subject: maths  
favourite subject: music

jiyoon  
name: shin jiyoon  
birthday: 2/3/02  
class: 3A  
best subject: music  
favourite subject: music

monday  
name: park jimin  
birthday: 10/5/20  
class: 3B  
best subject: p.e  
favourite subject: music

soeun  
name: park soeun  
birthday: 26/10/02  
class: 3C  
best subject: english  
favourite subject: music

jaehee  
name: lee jaehee  
birthday: 18/3/03  
class: 2C  
best subject: drama  
favourite subject: music

jihan  
name: han jihyo  
birthday: 12/7/03  
class: 2A  
best subject: p.e  
favourite subject: music

zoa  
name: jo hyewon  
birthday: 31/3/04  
class: 1A  
best subject: geography  
favourite subject: music


	2. girls. lots of girls.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's meet the girls.

lee soojin. the girl everyone knows. all for the right reasons. she's kind to everyone. and i mean everyone. even the not so nice kids. but, it rarely goes in her favour. you know how there are some people that are just horrible for no reason? she has a lot of, well, 'meetings' with them. it's quite upsetting really. she has one or two proper friends, everyone else either gets along with her or not. her parents love her though, and to her, that's all that matters. she also likes meeting new people. so when she heard that she got placed in a music club, she was excited but also she hoped to god she wouldn't be with anyone who hates her.

if you said the name "shin jiyoon" to anyone at their school, they would most likely go "who?" she isn't overly well known. but, she has a lovely circle of friends where she is, well, very loud. they're chaotic, to say the least. hanging out in the music block has its advantages of soundproof walls and boy does she take advantage of that the majority of the time. but at soon as you put her in class, silence. barley anyone notices her. that's why when she knew about her new music club, she was scared stiff of the idea of meeting new people.

no one knows the name kim jimin. everyone knows the name monday. she's the most popular, most beautiful most amazing girl in school. but no one really knows her. no one knows how hard home is. to her, she doesn't have one. her beautiful smile hides a thousand words that she wishes someone would hear. she loves to sing. she sings without anyone there. so when she heard about her placement in a music club, she hoped she could show them who she really is.

park soeun? do you mean the sun? everyone loves a sun, so everyone loves park soeun. it's a no brainer really. if you don't love soeun, what are you doing with your life? she's so nice to everyone, everyone loves her. and she loves everyone. well, except one person, but we'll get onto that later. everyone knows her name too, all for good reason. she's smart, beautiful and kind. it's like she has no flaws. she thinks she has one, but we'll get onto that later. she wants to be friends with everyone. so when she heard about the new music club she's been put in, she was excited to make new friends.

lee jaehee. the school's sweetheart. here's a question for you, how many confessions has she got so far in this school year? bear in mind it's only been one week. one? two? nope. ten. has she ever accepted one? you've got to be having a laugh. she's not accepted one single confession out of hundreds. why? well, you see, lee jaehee is a very closeted lesbian. she thinks she's the only one, but boy she's wrong. so when she heard about the new music club she's being forced to do, she had a little glimmer of hope that she'd meet a fellow lesbian.

park jihyo, better known as jihan. everyone knows her for her stunning sporting skills. she can play football, basketball, you name it, she can play it. and, to top it all off, she's drop dead gorgeous. everyone looks up to her, especially one person, but we'll get onto that later. she's second to only jaehee when it comes to confessions. unlike jaehee, she accepted one. the way she describes her relationship with her boyfriend jack is 'it's okay!'. no one ever questions it. she has a little bit of hope they would. because, truth be told, she's not happy with him. so when she heard about her new music club, she hoped that someone would properly question her relationship.

jo hyewon, or zoa as she's known to her friends. the schools rising star. she aces every subject she tries. but she made a little mistake. well, not little. she told the wrong person about her sexuality. now the whole school knows. well, except six oblivious girls but we'll talk about that later. she may like a girl on the basketball team, she thinks she has no chance but boy, is she wrong. all the teachers love her, that is probably because her dad is the principle at the school. so when she heard that her dad put her in a music club, she wondered if these girls would hate her too.


	3. new people

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> huh. they're all awkward.

the clock struck three and all the students in jo bridge high school sighed in rejoice and ran out their classrooms to get home after a long day. i must add that it's only monday. you'd expect for all the non sporty kids to have ran off for they have no after school 'commitments', should we say. well you're right. almost. six non sporty girls and one very sporty girl remain in the school, wondering off to the music block. why, i hear you ask? they've been selected for the new music club. now, let us head over to the music block ourselves.

one girl has been sat there since the bell rang. as expected, it's the musical prodigy, shin jiyoon. she has no clue who's coming, and frankly, she's scared. she'd much rather be at home right now than waiting to meet six mystery girls. but, she knows the music head will not be pleased with her if she ran away. so here she is, scared out of her skin as to who is in this new club.

our next girl has been looking forward to the end of the day the moment she stepped into the school. and now, she's sprinting to the music block. who is this, i hear you ask. well, it's the one and only park soeun. she has no idea who's at this club and boy is she excited. as soon as she reaches the club, she bursts through the main door, scaring jiyoon even more than she already was.  
"hi! i'm soeun! i haven't seen you before, are you new?" soeun smiles, a smile that could easily put the sun out of a job.  
"i'm not new, i've been here since the start. i'm jiyoon." jiyoon says a little louder than expected. there's something so welcoming about soeun that even jiyoon can't help but be nice to her.   
"well hello jiyoon! it's very nice to meet you and i hope we can be friends!" soeun sits down next to her.

let's head over to the drama block which just so happens to be right next to the music block. lee jaehee is sat, still watching a drama assessment piece that started ten minutes ago. needless to say, she's bored. she wouldn't dare to say it, she's meant to love drama. and, don't get me wrong, she does, but not when she's been sat here for the past ten minutes watching a boy who has confessed to her multiple times. she won't be over for a while, so let's move on to jihan.

jihan is walking very, very slowly to this music club. not because she doesn't want to go, but because she's just had quadruple p.e and her legs are killing her. she's been walking for five minutes and she's just arrived at the block. this would normally take her two. her legs ache that much. she is about to turn into the pathway to take you to the door when all of a sudden, she's knocked down by something or rather, someone.

jo hyewon, or zoa, is feeling horrible already. she's had a horrible day with everyone and their mum shouting at her and throwing stuff at her. and now, she's just ran into who she thinks is the cutest girl in school. oh, and her crush.   
"oh my god i am so sorry!" jihan blurts out.  
"no, no, it's completely my fault! i'm sorry." zoa says quickly, trying to avoid eye contact with her.  
"but you're bleeding!" jihan says loudly.  
"i am?" zoa mutters under her breath.   
"yeah, right here." jihan reaches out and touches zoa's face. she wipes some blood off her face.   
"oh. thanks." hyewon says quietly.  
"let's get inside. are you here for the club too?" jihan places her arm on a very flustered zoa's shoulder. her touch is surprisingly soft, you wouldn't expect that from a girl with her sporting ability. zoa nods.   
"let's go then!" jihan smiles and grabs zoa and helps her up. zoa thinks she'll like it at this club. just maybe.

let's take a quick look back into the drama block. jaehee is still sat there, bored out of her mind. we'll come back later.

monday is wondering over to the music block and she is convinced someone is following her. but, she doesn't want to look round. regular problems. she arrives and the music block and waits to see if the footsteps stop along with hers. they do. she takes a small step towards the door and grabs the handle. she pulls it and it doesn't open. she pulls it again. and again. and again.   
"it's a push door." a small voice says from behind her. monday finally gets the confidence to turn around and see who it is. and surprisingly, it's not some creepy boy. it's one of the nicest people in the school, lee soojin.   
"oh, thanks soojin." she smiles slightly.   
"are you here for the club too?" monday nods.   
"let's head on in." soojin grabs monday's hand and takes her inside. monday follows behind, a little shocked by the sudden contact. she smiles however, thinking she may actually be able to be herself here.

"finally!" lee jaehee sighs under her breath. the performance has finally finished. she grabs her lovely yellow bag and runs out the studio.   
"jaehee! wait up!" a male voice calls out behind her. it's the same guy who was performing.  
"you have got to be kidding me." she mutters.  
"what?!" she calls back.  
"i've got something to say to you!" jaehee rolls her eyes. she's heard this millions of times before.   
"go on then. spit it out." she tells the kinda short guy.   
"i like you. i mean i like like you." he says, shuffling his feet around.   
"look, you're a really nice guy and all, but i don't really like you in that way. sorry." she tells him, looking directly at him.   
"oh." he says and begins to walk away. before he can say anything to jaehee, she sprints off to the music room. she arrives in under a minute.   
"hi! i'm jaehee!" she announces as soon as she gets in to the room. everyone looks up. as expected, she's the last one to arrive.   
"sorry i'm late, i got caught up by a guy from my drama class." she apologises and sits down next to a girl she needs to make amends to.

soojin takes a very, very sharp breath in. the best friend of her biggest "enemy" has just sat next to her.   
"hiya soojin! look, i'm really sorry about how yujin's been acting towards you. i wanted to say something, but i've never had the chance till now. i find you really funny, nice and amazing, and she's a bitch." well. that certainly wasn't what soojin was expecting.   
"oh. uh okay. i never really had anything against you, so we can be friends if you want!" soojin smiles at jaehee.  
"i'd like that." jaehee holds her hand out to soojin. they shake hands.

"so! should we get started?" soeun says excitedly.


End file.
